Dragooner
by DracoTitan
Summary: Naruto gains a bloodline that came from nowhere...Don't own panzer dragoon or naruto
1. Storm clouds

Yo this is DracoTitan presenting my first fan fiction…yes yes I know! I'm surprise too. this crossover of between Panzer Dragoon series from Team Andromeda and Naruto from Masashi Kishimoto, WHICH I do not own…if I did own these two I wouldn't be in class around now…and allow me to introduce you to one of my alter ego…Dragoon!

*Dragoon looks up* _get to work._

You heard him, on with the fic!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Higher Being Talking"**

'**Higher Being Thinking'**

"_Whispering"_

"_**Higher Being Whispering"**_

-Scene change-

Chapter 1: Storm Clouds

It was a slow day, the sun barely crawling up over the horizon. Slowly a village is alive with activity. Ox drawn carts travel through the gate, shop keepers call out different goods, and the random bum in an alley passes gas. The Hokage Tower proudly stands over the village, only dwarfed by the Hokage Mountain (Monument?) behind the village. As the door made of oak open, the eternal Chunins watch two people walking towards them.

The first person is a girl around 9 years old, with a normal appearance. She has a curious look on her face, green eyes that is like a snake and black hair that looks like a whip. The other one, also a girl, is also 9 (**A/N**…coincidence? _SHUT UP! _Ok ok.) but who looks different. She has a bored look on her face, red eyes that is likes a cats and white hair that is mop-like in appearance. The two gate guards, Kotetsu and Itsumo, calls out for them.

"What are two small girls doing on the road alone," Itsumo yell too loudly. "We are all that's left from our home, asshole," red eyes snort while green eyes starts crying, "Nice going I just got her to stop." "Well, can we get your names?" "Sure, the red-eye statue is Orta," Orta glares at green eyes. "Yeah, and the green eye crybaby" "HEY!" "is Azel."

"_They have such weird names, Kotetsu_._"_ Orta rolls her eyes, "Can we go in now?" The two gate guards shrug and shoo them in. As the girls walk through the gate, they watch as the villagers prepare for a festival. "Come on Orta," Azel pulls Orta down the road, "this might be a cool place."

-Night time/7:30 pm-

'Why does this keeps happening to me,' a certain blue eye, blonde hair, whisker nine-year old question as outrun another foxhunt. Thanks to them, his speed and pain resistance has increase drastically, while his prediction and stamina also went up. Suddenly he feels something warm trickling down his leg. 'Oh Kami damn it why did it had to be shinobi,' he thought out, 'why did they had to be here too?' As he runs, he hears a voice.

"_**D yu wsh or pwer, yun on?"**_ 'Why do you want to know,' hissing as he pulls the kunais, senbons, surikens, and katana chips out of him, 'and why should I?' _**"O I no yu wnt ht me fo oin is." **_The mob run towards Naruto as he grabs two unusual kunai, 'So you're saying I'm getting this power no matter what?' _**"Es!"**_ 'Then you can start while I fight these dumb fuck off.'

"_**Nd elp?" **_'Oh hell no,' Naruto slams a villager into the ground bringing out two ninjattos from somewhere, "I'm good now, asswipes of konoha… Who wants an ass whopping tonight!?" The villagers all jump at him, "he he, showtime."

Yeah I know it's short! Get over it! If you want more say, yes or drago! If you don't, say no or dracon….and before you ask, yes they are indeed my other sides… may or may not update. Ja ne!


	2. Draconian legends

-Yo I'm back & still alive…ya'll remember Dragoon!

-*looks up and waves* _Sup._

-Don't mind his…coldness. He's order so he has a reason…while I'm chaotic…so let's get it on!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Higher Being Talking"**

'**Higher Being Thinking'**

"_Whispering"_

"_**Higher Being Whispering"**_

-Scene change-

/Authors Notes\

Chapter 2: Draconian Legends

Last time on Dragon ball *whispers* I mean Dragooners…twin girls enter into the village while Naruto kick ass and chews bubblegum…and now!

"GOD DAMN IT, STAY THE FUCK DOWN THIS TIME." Naruto yells out as he tomahawk/Is that how you spell it? _Don't know._Someone tell us, please!\the last chuunin into the land of dreams. The only one not hurt on the ground crying is Naruto, who limps away to his apartment. From the shadows, the two girls earlier watched the fight with wide eyes and ground level jaws./**Hehehe swallow bitches!** DRACON GET THE FUCK OUT!**AAAAHHHH!**\

Orta looks on the scene with calculated eyes taking damages, "Wow I'm pretty sure that a person's leg shouldn't be coming out someone else's-" "ORTA!" "What is it THIS time Azel?" "U need 2 stop cursing so much." "How do you know I was about to cuss…and did you just text talk at me?" "Because I'm ur sis and kno u like dat…and I'm stuck in txt mode!"

While Azel screams out more nonsense, Orta looks at the chakra frequency use by Naruto. 'With how dense the chakra is, it's stronger than even some demons.' Azel stop screaming when she saw a blood trail leading towards the ghettos of Konoha. 'The fact that no one seems to like him, he's didn't fight at first until there was no other choice, seems loyal to a fault and doesn't think women and girls are weak means one thing.' "Orta!" "I know, he went that way…just follow the blood trail." As they ran towards Naruto's apartment one thing was on the two girls' mind, 'I wonder what he thinks of marriage?'

-Night time/9:47 pm/Naruto's apartment-

As Naruto walks in thru the door he thinks about what happens to him. Since no one wanted to live in the same area of him, much less the same building as Naruto, he recently gain the entirety of the ghetto/red light section of southern Konoha. The fact he literally owns the best place there never occur to the others. Although the council might hate to say it, giving him control of the district made it better than they thought. Even without the Uchiha's police force, it has less crimes happening.

There was a reason as to why there's fewer crimes, he killed the majority of the crime bosses using a method that kept everyone in line and entertain. He also turn the apartment into his personal home. The first floor, formerly floors 1 & 2, is the meet and greet room that also function as a ballroom. The 2nd floor which was floor 3, is has the bed rooms and showers that are separated into men, women, and intersexual. The attic is the combination of floors four through seven and is separated into different sections.

Section Alpha, former floors 4 and 5, is a training room for shinobis, kunochis and samurais. The room's walls are made to be restint to any type of chakra excluding the corrosive demonic yokai._/__That's a big word for you, DracoTitan-sama__._**Hehe didn't know you had it in you, aniki!**DO YOU GUYS WANT TO BE REPLACE WITH DRAGO! ***gasp* You wouldn't!**_He's a prude who wants you Not get laid!__ Someone calls Drago!?_ No Drago, it was a false false._ Oh*walks away*_ …sad.\ Targets for suriken, kunai and arrow pratices everywhere. There's rooms to help in justu by placing the user in a pocket dimension design for the needed elements.

Section Beta, floor 6, is the brothel./If you don't know what a brothel is get out and don't come back until you do.\ Then Section Omega, is a meeting chamber for the incase of emergancy or if it's just a meeting of the offical of the Rojos del Diablo, the conjiont leaders of the ghettos. They decide the level of tax their district is, the punishment for the crimes, the amount of police nin allow in and who to let in. There are currently three Rojos; northern, southern and central Rojos, with the central Rojo being The Supremas. The title of Supreme is earned by several key factors.

The first is how big of a territory you have outside your reign of power. In this case, Naruto has the most thanks to owning several lands outside of Konoha. The next big thing is how strong your men are, which The Supremas win thanks to her killing off anyone who are too weak in her security detail. Finally the most important is how many spouses the Rojo has. Although Rojos and Supreme usually have more than one, The Supremas wins because she is the only one with a loyal spouse.

Although the northern Rojo has five sex partners, he has no spouse or anyone to produce an heir for him. While Naruto has no wife because of two reasons; he's still nine and no one would allow their daughters to date him. He knew that Hinata likes him, but she's to shy for his taste. Ino is too stubborn to care if he gets a knife in the back so no. Sakura is just wrong; he wants a wife, not pity sex with an ugly ass harpy.

The final part of the home is the basement, where the magic happens. It's everything you would want in a lab/torture/fighting area all rolled in one. The lab is where he goes to make animals, machines or hybrids for the arena. Next is the torture chamber that has everything that can make anyone screams, which is used mostly on spies found in his territory. Last but not least is the coliseum that he place traitors, spies, rivals and anyone who breaks his laws in his lands.

As Naruto heads for his room, he ponders what happen before the fight. 'What the hell was that voice in my head, I know I'm not THAT crazy.' _**"I can tell you what I am if you get your ass in here!"**_ 'Knew thinking about shit would get your attention,' he smirked at hearing the voice growls and complains, 'alright, what I need to do.' _**"Either medatate or go to sleep, meet you there."**_ 'Sure thing bro,'

-Night time/10:00 pm/Front of Uzu manor-

Azel and Orta follow the trail of blood to a pair of doors each with a different patern. The left door was copper red in color with an engraved dragon looking down from the heavens with giant wings on it. The dragon look as fearsome and majestic as a tiger./Just look up Monster Hunter, it's the Rathalos\The right door was bronze green in color with another dragon looking up from the earth with its wing shut tight on it. The dragon look as watchful, graceful and prideful as an eagle./Same thing, it's the Rathian though\

"So do we knock or something?" Orta was about to answer when two blades tapped her neck. Looking right, she saw her sister pin on he wall with a tanto blade ready to pierce Azel's stomach. "Wat is tw' pret' girls doin' in front of boss's crib, yo," Orta looks back and sees a dark skin teen with a black mohawk dress in a rust color shirt, royal blue jeans, combat boots, a pair of sunglasses and a navy blue hoody with gold trimming. "We saw someone get attack by a mob and follow the blood trail here!" "Azel!" "What, it's true," Azel looks at te guy holding her, "we saw he had kunais, senbons, surikens, and katana chips all in him."

"O-" "Then he pulled out two swords and whup their ass." A few seconds later and the two are placed down by two laughing guards. "Okay then," said the one that held the tanto to Azel, "we believe ya." The girls smile and look at the other guard. He was a white teen with an orange beard and hair sporting a maroon color shirt, jungle green, jeans, combat boots, a pair of sunglasses and a forest green trench coat duster combo with silver trimming.

"Sorry about that," the orange head said pointing at the dark skin one, "my friend T thought you were spies." "Shuddup fo', at least I ain't get beat by sum' midget," T glared at orange hair before smiling at the sister, "sorry 'bout dat, Nor said dat we ha' company, need to stop listen to his jibba jabba." "But now we have a problem," Nor said drawing his second tanto as T triwls his katanas, "it's manditory for a strip search to be done when one comes here this late." The sisters blush as they stepped away from the doors.

-Night time/9:50 pm/Mindscape-

Naruto reopens his eyes and see "A sewer. My mind is a fucking sewer. I should have seen it coming." **"This way dumbass." **"Yeah,yeah." After hours of walking, he finds himself in front of a door.

Yeah I'm stopping it here. Remember I might or might not update…I will have a thing for different challenges I thought of but most likely won't be able to do.

Ja ne


End file.
